


A Ray of Sun and Kindness

by nymphadora529



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, FWP, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphadora529/pseuds/nymphadora529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Ross looking at Demelza as she is doing everyday things and he simply cannot believe how in love with her he is. </p><p>Set somewhere in Demelza's earlier pregnancy between 1.04 and 1.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ray of Sun and Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic of any kind so please go easy! I just had to do so etching for these two and I hope you enjoy!

_I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love,_

_I'd a pluck a red rose blowing,_

_Love's in my heart a-trying so to prove,_

_What your heart's knowing._

 

* * *

 

Ross looked up from his messy desk of papers which illustrated the various successes and turmoils of copper, to see his wife. She was busying herself in the small hall just outside his study with a handful of fresh red roses. The deep red of the rose emphasised her fiery curls that fell about her face and her flushed cheeks. Her furrowed brow which displayed her concentration on tying the stems together with a single piece of straw, did not compromise her beauty at all. Her slight bump was only slightly visible through her pale green dress at this point but soon their child would be kicking and desperate to see world through their own innocent eyes. She really did have that "glow" pregnant women supposedly had - he had not thought it possible she could glow anymore.

 

Ross had meant to look up only for a second before returning back to his work, but seeing Demelza, his Demelza, made him lose all thoughts other than ones that surrounded her. He could not help but look at her. _Really_ look. Take in her every movement, every wrinkle around her eyes from her constant smiling and laughing, every bite of her lower lip, every part of her. He loved her. Oh, how he loved her. And how could he not? How could anyone not love a ray of sun and kindness? She was everything to him and he to her. Demelza had saved him, redeemed him, made him become _him_ again and had asked for nothing in return.

 

Ross snapped out of his wonderful daydream as Demelza wandered out of his sight and into the kitchen, apparently satisfied with her handiwork. In spite of his more logical thoughts, he stood from the desk and followed her. She was fixing the flowers in a vase that had been a gift from Verity. Ross did not make his presence known immediately, but instead continued to be in awe of her and her quiet existence. Leaning against the door frame watching her, just like he did a few days after their wedding, his heart swelled with love. Ross took a step into the kitchen as Demelza glanced up and smiled widely at him. She gestured to the roses. 

"Do ye like 'em? I got 'em from the meadow," 

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, my love. They're beautiful." 

She beamed and looked down at them once more before brushing down her skirts, patting her stomach and heading to walk out of the room. But before she could, Ross took her arm and pulled her towards him. She laughed with a confused expression. 

"What are ye doin', Ross?" He was serious though. He needed to say this, even though he'd already said it a million times in the past three months: "I love you, Demelza," Her smile reached her eyes. 

"I love you too, Ross," 

He shook his head slightly in disbelief of his happiness, leaned in and kissed her softly. Time, of course, passed but it felt as though it was only the two of them in the world as they both were absorbed in the tender, loving kiss. He simply couldn't help but feel like he was being embraced by the sun and the moon and the stars and the heavens all at once. And she had no idea just how loved she was in that moment.

* * *

 

_I'd a pluck a finger on a thorn,_

_I'd a pluck a finger bleeding,_

_Red is my heart a-wounded and forlorn,_

_And your heart's needing._

 

_I'd a hold a finger to my tongue,_

_I'd a hold a finger waiting,_

_My heart is sore until it joins in song,_

_Wi' your heart mating._


End file.
